Benutzer Diskussion:Ben Kenobi
|- |} |} DD-13 Frage. Warum hast du den Eintrag DD-13 gelöscht? Gruß [[User:Darth Cantess|''Darth Cantess]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Cantess|Die dunkle Seite ist Stark in dir]] 17:03, 13. Dez. 2008 (CET) :16:55, 13. Dez. 2008 Ben Kenobi (Diskussion | Beiträge | sperren) hat „DD-13“ gelöscht ‎ (Keine neuen Stubs.) Die Begründung steht im Löschlogbuch. 17:26, 13. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Dort steht aber nichts? Gruß [[User:Darth Cantess|Darth Cantess]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Cantess|Die dunkle Seite ist Stark in dir]] 18:12, 13. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::Doch 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 18:13, 13. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::::Kannst du mir zeigen wo? Gruß [[User:Darth Cantess|''Darth Cantess]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Cantess|Die dunkle Seite ist Stark in dir]] 18:14, 13. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::::Bild davon 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 18:20, 13. Dez. 2008 (CET) was cooles http://www.ctrlaltdel-online.com/index.php neues KotOR oder so :) Boba (FAQ) 11:47, 14. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Nicht ganz, das heißt The Old Republic. Bild:;-).gif 17:39, 14. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::jaja :) schon irgend ne ahnung ob man dafür monatlich blechen muss, wie bei WoW (soll sich ja online spielen lassen)? Boba (FAQ) 17:56, 14. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::Man weiß es nicht, nein. 17:58, 14. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::::Schade :(. Boba (FAQ) 18:00, 14. Dez. 2008 (CET) Wiki Ist Wikipedia eigentlich auch eine Quelle? Gruß [[User:Darth Cantess|''Darth Cantess]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Cantess|Die dunkle Seite ist Stark in dir]] 13:18, 14. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Nein, weil wie Frank Schulenburg mir beigebracht hat, sollte man, bis auf ganz wenige Ausnahmen '''nicht' aus der Wikipedia zitieren. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 13:19, 14. Dez. 2008 (CET) Todesort Hallo, Ben Kenobi Schreiben wir jetzt immer den Todesort in die Tabelle? Oder nur bei bestimmten? Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 02:06, 15. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Ich mache das so, ist aber kein Zwang. 02:09, 15. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Also darf ich das auch machen, weil ich finde das ist eine sehr gute Idee. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 02:11, 15. Dez. 2008 (CET) Battlefront 3 Hallo Meister Kenobi Ich habe im Internet was zu StarWars Battlefront 3 gefunden. Ich wusste nich an wenn ich mich damit sonst wenden könnte. Schaut euch doch mal bitte dieses Bild an (oder den link) an und schreibt mir, was ihr davon haltet. http://www.vgboxart.com/boxes/Wii/9918_star_wars_battlefront_iii-v2.jpg http://www.vgboxart.com/boxes/PS2/8417_star_wars_battlefront_iii-v4.png m.f.g.DarthWookiee 22:44, 15. Dez. 2008 (CET) :... -.- ... die Bilder sind nicht echt. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 22:57, 15. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Fake! Fake! Fake! 22:58, 15. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::Ich will jetzt echt nicht fies sein... aber das muss man doch einfach sehen! Bild:O.o.gif Gruß, Kyle22 12:48, 16. Dez. 2008 (CET) Dein Archiv... Warum stehen in deinem Archivkasten schon die Teile 14 und 15 obwohl es die noch garnicht gibt? MfG, Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 13:01, 16. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Hm, könnte es sein, dass er das Ding nicht für jedes neue Archiv wieder umbauen will...? Bild:;-).gif Gruß, Kyle22 13:36, 16. Dez. 2008 (CET) Rebellenpilot Kannst du es in Pilot verschieben? Gruß JunoDiskussion 10:39, 21. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Die betreffenden Informationen sind schon im Pilot Artikel drin. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 15:00, 21. Dez. 2008 (CET) Löschen Hey Ben Kenobi könntest du mein Benutzerprofil löschen ? Wäre nett ich will mir nämlich ein Neues von grund auf anderes machen da brauch ich das alte nicht mehr. Gruß Shadowsith 13:14, 30. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Warum löschen? Frag ihn doch, ob er dich umbenennen kann und verändere deine Benutzerseite. MfG, Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 13:22, 30. Dez. 2008 (CET) mmh gutes Argument, also Ben kannst du pls meinen Benutzernamen von Grün 7 auf Shadowsith94 umbenennen (Da sich einer schon mit Shadowsith angemeldet hat und net mal sein Profil editiert hat xD) Gruß Shadowsith 13:28, 30. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Jetzt hast du einen neuen Namen und kannst sozusagen von vorne anfangen. 14:53, 30. Dez. 2008 (CET) Jo thx^^ Shadowsith 17:45, 31. Dez. 2008 (CET) Holo-Nachricht Hi...ich wollte mal fragen, warum mein Holo-Nachricht Artikel gelöscht wurde. Ich werd nämlich nich so ganz schlau, weil ich halt nich weiß warum. MfG Chris :Ich wüsste nicht, welchen Sinn dieser Artikel hätte. Das Lemma geht aus keiner der Quellen hervor, noch wird da der Gegenstand definiert. 14:16, 31. Dez. 2008 (CET) sperren Hi Ben! Könntest du bitte die IP 192.68.112.136 sperren? Sie hat im Artikel Kenny Baker die ganze Biografie rausgelöscht (siehe hier). MfG CC Gree '''Diskussion:Commander Gree}} /wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 11:06, 1. Jan. 2009 (CET) Bildquelle Darf ich myspace als Quelle für ein Bild angeben? Gruß [[User:Darth Cantess|Darth Cantess]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Cantess|Die dunkle Seite ist Stark in dir]] 14:38, 5. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Nein. ''Bel Iblis'' 15:03, 5. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Könnte ich trotzdem schnell das Bild hochladen, dass man mir helfen kann, das Bild auf einer offiziellen Seite zu finden? Gruß [[User:Darth Cantess|Darth Cantess]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Cantess|Die dunkle Seite ist Stark in dir]] 15:45, 5. Jan. 2009 (CET) Screenshot Hallo Ben Kenobi, könntest du mir bitte einen Screenshot aus KotOR II hochladen? Ich habe das Spiel zwar auch, nur läuft das auf meinem rechner nicht mehr so gut (ewiges laden etc). MfG, Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 20:20, 9. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Dazu musst du ihm schon sagen, welches Bild du haben willst... '''Pandora Diskussion 20:25, 9. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Sorry, habe ich vorhin vergessen. Das wäre dann ein Bild vom Warteraum vor dem Dockmodul 126 auf der Citadel Station. MfG, Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 20:26, 9. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::Bild:T1-B4.jpg ? Pandora Diskussion 21:28, 9. Jan. 2009 (CET) E-Mail Könnte mir jemand sagen, wie ich ein E-mail postfach bei der Jedipedia bekomme? Gruß [[User:Darth Cantess|''Darth Cantess]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Cantess|Die dunkle Seite ist Stark in dir]] 00:27, 11. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Die werden häufig z.B. bei einigen der kleinen Wettbewerbe an die normalen Benutzer vergeben. Selbst kann man so eine nicht bekommen – die werden nämlich von den Admins gemacht, die auch alle selbst solche E-Mail-Adressen haben. Wart einfach ein bisschen, irgendwann ist bestimmt wieder mal ein Wettbewerb, und wenn du gewinnst, kriegst du mit Sicherheit so eine nette E-Mail-Adresse. 'Bel Iblis' 00:33, 11. Jan. 2009 (CET) Frage Ich habe bemerkt das viele Benutzer einen Kasten besitzen in dem der Name in Jedipediaschriftzugstile steht und mit einem Bild in der rechten unteren ecke. Ich wollte nur Fragen wie man so etwas amcht da ich auch gerne so etwas hätte. möge die Macht mit dir Sein. [[Benutzer:Ordo Skirata|Ordo Skirata]] :Ich antworte mal schnell, weil Ben grad nicht da ist. Meinst du Bilder wie dieses oder dieses? Die sind mit einem Grafikprogramm namens Photoshop selbst gemacht. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 17:51, 18. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Kann man aber auch mit vielen anderen Programmen (z.B. Gimp) machen. 91.32.237.168 18:10, 18. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::Klar geht das auch mit anderen Programmen, aber die Banner in dem Stil sind halt mit Photoshop gemacht, das sind einfach Bilder, die dann oben eingefügt werden. Pandora Diskussion 18:13, 18. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::::Ich habe Arbobe Photoshop Elements auf meinem PC aber ich weiß nicht wie man das jetzt in dieser Schrift macht.Ordo SkirataDiskussion :::::Das ist eine Schriftart, names Episode1 Pandora Diskussion 14:57, 19. Jan. 2009 (CET) Essential Guide Müssten die nicht eigentlich alle Spioler sein? Gruß JunoDiskussion 18:01, 19. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Das ist ein Sachbuch. Spoiler beziehen sich auf Informationen, die eine Handlung erklären, wie z.B. aus einem Comic, einem Roman oder einem Film. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 18:04, 19. Jan. 2009 (CET) Danke Sonst hätte ich die meisten Artikel nämlich gar nicht schreiben können, also dickes Danke. -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 02:24, 25. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Tja, so bin ich halt: Selbstlos und immer darauf bedacht, die JP zu verbessern. Bild:;-).gif 02:37, 25. Jan. 2009 (CET) Meine BS? Hallo Ben. Könntest du jetzt bitte endlich die Seite die Fangli mir vor jetzt schon etwas längerer Zeit gemacht hat wieder einstellen? Ich habe mich schon mal beei dir gemeldet und da glaube ich auch erwähnt, dass er es auf ''meinen''' Wunsch hin getan hat. Wenn du es genau wissen willst kann ich dir ja mal die ganze Geschichte erzählen ;-): Ein Freund von mir ist bei Narutopedia angemeldet angemeldet. Dort hat er einen wirklich netten und hilfsbereiten Jungen kennengelernt. Ich habe meinen Freund gebeten, mir die Benutzerseite zu gestalten.Derzeit kannte er sich aber noch nicht so gut mit Syntax aus, wesshalb er es anFangli weitergegeben hat. So. Ich hoffe ´das ist geklärt :D.--Plo Koon 11:33, 1. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Das wenige, was dadrin stand, lohnt das Wiederherstellen nicht. Wenn du Hilfe und Tipps brauchst, dann schau dich doch einfach mal ein wenig bei den Links im Jedipedia:Autorenportal um oder komm in den Jedipedia:IRC-Channel, wo wir dir direkt helfen können. Das beste ist immer "Learning by Doing"! 12:06, 1. Feb. 2009 (CET) Sommer/Winterzeit Hi, kann es sein das hier was mit der Sommer und Winterzeit net stimmt? Ich hab 18 Uhr was geändert und bei letzte Änderungen steht das bei 17 Uhr. Ich weiss nich wem ich das sonst sagen soll also wende ich mich an die admins Gruß --Coucassi 19:23, 1. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Da musst du mal bei deinen Einstellungen schauen. Am besten bei Datum und Uhrzeit auf "vom Browser übernehmen" klicken, dann müsste es wieder stimmen. 19:30, 1. Feb. 2009 (CET) ok, danke--Coucassi 23:13, 1. Feb. 2009 (CET) Bearbeitunssperre Ich habe einmal eine Frage Ben. Und zwar will ich meine Benutzerseite so verändern das nicht jeder Benutzer etwas daran ändern kann. Wie geht das? Gruß [[Benutzer:Ordo Skirata|''Ordo Skirata]] ~ [[User Talk:Ordo Skirata|Mandalorianer an die Macht]] :Hallo Ordo! Deine Benutzerseite solltest im Normalfall ohnehin nur du bearbeiten oder ausnahmsweise mal jemand, der einen Fehler in der Formatierung entdeckt und das mal eben richtet. Sollte es allerdings mal zum Vandalismus an deiner Seite kommen, kann ich oder ein anderer Admin die Seite gerne für unangemeldete Benutzer halbsperren. Ein Schutz, der nur dir erlaubt, die Seite zu bearbeiten, ist leider technisch nicht möglich. 17:26, 2. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::Ich habe noch eine Frage. (wie man sieht) grieg ich das mit der shabla signatur nicht geregelt. kannst du mir bitte sagen wie das geht??(''Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Ordo Skirata (Diskussion • Beiträge) 2. Feb. 2009, 20:29:20) :::Einfach~~~~ ans Ende schreiben. Pandora Diskussion 20:43, 2. Feb. 2009 (CET) Frage Woran kann ich sehen ob ich 50 Edits im Namesnraum hab?Ist das irgendwo aufgelistet oder muss ich das bei eigene Beiträge raussuchen und durchzählen?--Coucassi 00:37, 3. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Das kannst du unter Spezial:Beiträge/Coucassi sehen. Dort musst du noch im Namensraum "(Seiten)" wählen und dann auf "Suche" klicken, dann wird es dir angezeigt, bzw. werden alle Edits in dem Namensraum dort aufgelistet. Es werden 50 pro Seite aufgelistet, wenn du auf "Ältere 50" klicken kannst (wenn es ein Link ist), hast du folglich auch 50 oder mehr Edits. -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|''Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 01:00, 3. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::Und sofern ich mich nicht verzählt habe sind das genau 40 stück Jango 01:03, 3. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::O´k, Danke euch beiden!--Coucassi 01:05, 3. Feb. 2009 (CET) Star Wars Roman hey Ben. Ich bins mal wieder. Ich bin garade dabei meinen eigenen Star Wars Roman zu schreiben und ich habe das Problem das ich keinerlei Infos finde welche Firma von George Lukas sich um Bücher kümmert und wie ich zu denen kontakt aufnehmen kann. Vielleicht kannst du oder jemand anderes mir dabei weiterhelfen.Kóyacyi. Ordo Skirata 14:36, 3. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Ich möchte ja nicht deine Träume zerplatzen lassen, aber alles außer einigermaßen renomierte und englischsprachige Autoren haben schon einmal überhaupt keinen Chance einen Roman zu schreiben, der übernommen wird. Du schreibst sicherlich an einer "Fan-On" Geschichte, wie bestimmt noch viele weitere, jedoch möchte ich dir nicht die Illusion geben, dass du damit irgentetwas erreichen wirst. Vielleicht findest du aber in anderen Foren Partner, mit denen du zusammen ein Fanprojekt gründen könntest. Ansonsten bist du hier in der Jedipedia auch falsch, da sollten andere Star-Wars Seiten deutlich mehr Potenzial geben. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 16:02, 3. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::Du könntst z. B. deine Geschichte in der SW-U veröffentlichen. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 16:17, 3. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::Ich schreibe nicht an einem Fan-Roman. Ich schreibe ein richtiges Buch über Commander Cody der aufwächst und schlachten in den Klonkriegen schlägt. Wenn ich ein Fanbuch schreiben würde ginge es ja über Ordo Skirata. Ihr könnt ja gerne über meine Benutzerseite auf Commander Cody klicken und da könnt ihr mal lesen weil ich es da ein wenig ausführlicher geschrieben habe. Trozdem Danke.Ordo Skirata 18:36, 3. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::::Nichtsdestotrotz ist und bleibt es eine Fangeschichte. Damit wirst du kaum Erfolg haben, da wie schon gesagt, nur bereits bekannte Authoren die Chance bekommen, Star Wars Romane zu schreiben. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 18:38, 3. Feb. 2009 (CET) Danke (Tabelle) news erstma morjen.. Titel für Darth Bane III..jawohl fand die ersten beiden schon super geil und dann auch noch neue Com-X Reihen, besser gehts kaum noch. Fast brandneu ausgekundschaftet ist dieses hier Nal Hutta, has been confirmed to be a planet in SWTOR hier nachzulesen http://www.starwarsmmo.net/news/ ..aber das wußtest du bestimmt schon oder? ^^ grüße darth HYDRAnous 20:08, 14. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Jup, ich bin bestens informiert! Bild:;-).gif 15:44, 15. Feb. 2009 (CET) Hallo seit ihr das hier auch: http://de.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Hauptseite ? :Nein, sind wir nicht. 16:41, 16. Feb. 2009 (CET) danke --217.88.0.181 16:45, 16. Feb. 2009 (CET) Spielwiese Warum hast du denn die Spielwiese gelöscht? Ich dachte, da dürfte man Quatsch draufschreiben. Bin neu und möchte ausprobieren :-) Wenn sie jetzt wegen mir gelöscht ist, kannst du sie wiederherstellen? Ich dachte, sie sei wie die in der wikipedia. --12.133.245.202 ich 20:39, 18. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Hilfe:Sandkasten. 20:41, 18. Feb. 2009 (CET) Achso...danke schön für den Tipp.--12.133.245.202 ich 20:42, 18. Feb. 2009 (CET) Benutzer löschen Hallo Ben, da du hier der Admin bist und ich hier doch lieber kein Benutzer sein möchte; kannst du mein Benutzerkonto löschen? Gruß Marcostarwars 15:17, 19. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Benutzerkonten können nicht gelöscht werden, das ist technisch nicht möglich. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:37, 19. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::Werter Administrator Ben Kenobi wir die Gruppe 10 möchten sie fragen warum sie unsere Benutzer seite gelöscht haben und selbst wenn Bemelutschie zu uns gehöt und er uns seine E-MAil Adresse zu verfügung gestllt hat gibt es ihn doch nicht das Recht uns 9 andere dafür zu bestrafen den Bemelutschie ist ehr ein leser geworden und andere aus unserer Gruppe sind dafür da fragen zu stellen oder etwas zu ändern bitte erklären sie uns das mit freundlichen grüßen GRUPPE 10 (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 79.232.57.229 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 21. Feb. 2009, 11:05:22) :::Das ist ganz einfach, Sockenpuppen sind verboten. Die Kontrollmechanismen haben gezeigt, das der angesprochene Benutzer diesen Account benutzt, dementsprechend ist er gesperrt worden. Pandora Diskussion 11:15, 21. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::::Ja aber bitte versthen sie doch uns wir waren 10 verschiedene Leute zwar hat Bemelutschie als einzger eine Account und wir waren meist nur mit IP Adressen unterwegs und später haben wir uns dan zusammen gefunden über "SchülerVZ" und haben diese Gruppe gegründet ist es nicht möglich das Benutzerkonto von Bemelutschie auf ewig zuspeeren und auch so das er sich darauf nicht mher einloggen kan das wäre doch dan sinvoll oder etwa nicht oder die nadere Variante wäre der Name von Bemelutschies Benutzerkonto wird einfach in "GRUPPE 10" umbenannt und dan hat er ja kein Sockenpuppe oder wie man das nennt mehr mit freundliche grüßen GRUPPE 10 (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 79.232.57.229 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 21. Feb. 2009, 11:25:36) Frage! Hallo! Ich bin Neu hier, und hätte eine frage die mich schon seit graumer zeit nicht in ruhe lässt. Undzwar, ist es möglich, dass wesen verschiedener rassen wie z.b. Torguta und mensch miteinander eine beziehung führen können? Mit freundlichen Grüßen Arcturos Venks :Öhm, ja... äh... Beziehung sicherlich, allerdings glaube ich nicht, dass man das uneingeschränkt auch über die Fortpflanzung sagen kann... 00:36, 21. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::Stimmt, deswegen sieht man ja nie gemischte rassen! Vielen Dank!(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Arcturos Venks (Diskussion • Beiträge) 21. Feb. 2009, 00:50:40) :::Es gibt auch einige belegte Beziehungen zwischen Angehörigen verschiedener Spezies. Etwa Asyr Sei'lar und Gavin Darklighter. Pandora Diskussion 09:16, 21. Feb. 2009 (CET) ---- Ich hätte da noch ne andere Frage an dich Ben, ich wollte mir jetzt eine Artikel seite anschaffen. Muss die ein Admin erstellen oder kann man die genau wie normale seiten erstellen ? Gruß Shadowsith Dunkler Besprechungsraum 10:54, 23. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Kannst du auch selbst erstellen. Aber hast du ja auch schon gemacht... Pandora Diskussion 11:27, 23. Feb. 2009 (CET) :: Ja, dass passt hier nicht gerade so aber Ben wenn du wieder on kommst geh auf meine Artikelseite, dort findest du vier unveröffentlichte Artikel aus KotOR I falls sie passen oder es noch etwas zu bemängeln gibt es gibt dort eine Artikel Disku. Falls du etwas verändern willst kannst du das auch machen (Also bei den Artikeln halt). Gruß Shadowsith Dunkler Besprechungsraum 11:55, 23. Feb. 2009 (CET) Hallihallo Ahh hallo Tyber (PaniniComics) wie gehtss denn so?? ja wollt auch mal was leisten. du könntest mir vielleicht helfen ^^, kannst du mir vielleicht erklären wie ich so die ganzen designs und so was beim erstellen von artikeln benutze und so ?? wäre echt liebe naja alees gute--RoyRoy Jedi 17:50, 21. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Am besten arbeitest du dich erstmal durch unser Jedipedia:Autorenportal, da dürfte alles Wichtige drinstehen. Ansonsten schau doch mal im Jedipedia:IRC-Channel vorbei, da wird dir auch weitergeholfen, wenn du Fragen hast. 17:54, 21. Feb. 2009 (CET) Frage Hallo Ben, Ich möchte gerne bei dem KotOR-Projekt teilnehmen, da es in KotOR II noch so viele Lücken gibt. Auf eine Antwort würde ich mich freuen. LoRdCrUnChEr 12:04, 23. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Kannst du gerne machen. Am besten schaust du dich mal bei der Liste mit allem möglichen aus den Spielen um, da fehlt noch am meisten: Benutzer:Ben Kenobi/KotOR I & II Liste 15:46, 23. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::Ok danke, ich fang direkt an ;). Man schreibt sich. LoRdCrUnChEr 16:52, 23. Feb. 2009 (CET) Eine Bitte Ben beim KotOR-Projekt unter Sonstiges aus KotOR gibt es einige Artikel schon, aber der Verfasser hat sie nicht genau so benannt wie dort (z.b Groß- und Kleinschreibung) könntest du das, wenn du zeit hast, mal alles so ändern bis es Stimmt. Falls du keine Zeit hast kann ich das gerne für dich übernehmen. Gruß Shadowsith Dunkler Besprechungsraum 21:42, 24. Feb. 2009 (CET) Doppelte Artikel Hi, leider muss ich sagen, das ich nicht richtig aufgepasst habe. Ich habe Technobestien angelegt und hab erst im nachhinein Technobeasts gefunden. Dasselbe gilt auch für Techno-Virus, da gabs schon Technovirus. Sorry. Dunkler Gruß [[Benutzer:Darth Dessel|''Darth Dessel]] Disku 14:28, 27. Feb. 2009 (CET) Junos Eingangsseite? Hallo, weißt Du, warum bei Juno die Eingangsseite gelöscht wurde? (siehe auch hier) BbnvAcx 15:17, 2. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Die Seite wurde nicht gelöscht, die Benutzerseite wurde zurückverschoben, wo sie hingehört, alles andere (nur eine Begrüssung auf der Benutzerseite und dann einen Link zu einer Subseite als echte Benutzerseite) ist unnötig. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 17:46, 2. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::danke! BbnvAcx 18:16, 2. Mär. 2009 (CET) Danke Frage wie werde ich ein jedipedianer und wie kann ich auf meiner seite "dieser user verehrt Kit Fisto" stehen haben? Schreibsperre Hallo Ben Kenobi!!! Ich hab mal eine Schreibsperre von Little Ani bekommen, wird die mal unbrauchbar, weil ich lerne einmal durch schreiben, deshalb willich mich durch schreiben weiterbilden. Zweites hab ich auch etwas zugelernt. Viele Grüße Vos 20:26, 17. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Am besten schreibst du deine Artikel im Benutzernamensraum vor, also beispielsweise auf "Benutzer:Vos/Baustelle" und lässt es dann von einem anderen kontrollieren. Dementsprechend kannst du dann Rückmeldungen bekommen, ob es so in Ordnung ist oder noch verbessert werden muss. 23:39, 17. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::Darf, ich trotzdem UC setzen. --Vos 20:06, 18. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::Wenn es denn sein muss. 20:31, 18. Mär. 2009 (CET) Neuer Artikel hi ben ich möcht nen artikel schreiben weis aber nich wie ich den betiteln soll kannst du mir helfen?? es geht um die aufnahme zu Jediritter die frage is wie das heist wenn der padawan zum ritter geschlagen wird RITTERSCHLAG???????? MfG --Meister Tekk 17:13, 18. Mär. 2009 (CET) Artikel.... Ich habe, falls du richtig schauen würdest den artikel ionenkanone fertig okay? Schönes leben noch Darth Hate 18:54, 18. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Ja, ok, hab ich nicht gesehen. Mein Fehler. Aber du könntest bei diesen Artikel genausogut einfach mal drauflosschreiben, ohne vorher ein UC zu setzen. Es steht wirklich nicht zu befürchten, dass sich die Leute gerade darum reißen... 18:56, 18. Mär. 2009 (CET) Ja, es ist ja gut! Ihr habt Recht! Ich habe viele angefangen UND wollte sie natürlicha uch zu Ende machen. Und natürlich habe ich mich selbst verbessert nach eurem netten Hinweis, dass das OS nicht geht mit den vielen UCs und ich habs ja auch eingesehen......und operation schattenhand ist ben mein nächstes Projekt weil das viele Leser von Jedipedia wollen...Trotzdem Danke für deine Geduld^^ Liebe GrüßeDarth Hate 19:00, 18. Mär. 2009 (CET) KOTOR-Projekt hallo ich bin Benutzer:Meister Kit Fisto, ich würde gerne in de Gruppe: Projekt. Kinghts of the Old Republic aufgenommen werden um zu helfen die Kotor-Artikel zu verbessern und neue dazu zu schreiben. wie kann ich Mtgled werden???melde dich bitte bald. mfg. Benutzer:Meister Kit Fisto :Hi Kit, bitte unterschreibe immer mit den vier Tilden bei den Sonderzeichen (Das ist ein Tild: ~ ) Gruß. Shadowsith Room of Darkness 16:13, 23. Mär. 2009 (CET) Mission auf Mustafar Ben ich frag dich mal wieso wird der artikel mission auf mutafar immer geloöscht obwohl ich die quelle angebe.Gruß Commander Fox 13:10, 27. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Duell auf Mustafar. 13:18, 27. Mär. 2009 (CET) Löschen Hi Ben, kannst du meine Beutzerseite löschen? ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 03:12, 28. Mär. 2009 (CET) Zitat Hey Ben, ich habe das Zitat von Galen Marek geändert weil es nicht korrekt war wie es da stand/nun wieder da steht. Darth Firaxis 18:03, 29. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Wenn es nicht korrekt wäre, wäre es nicht so im Artikel. Außerdem solltest du auch darauf achten, welche '''Quelle' ich dafür angegeben habe. 18:06, 29. Mär. 2009 (CEST) UC Hallo Administrator Ben Kenobi...ich hätte da einmal eine Frage....bitte nicht missverstehen okay...aber so langsam fühle ich mich ungerecht behandelt! Warum darf zum Besspiel Modgamers NEHRERE titel UC führen einer von JULI 2008 und das sind alles sehr lange artikel und ich der das dank der netten kritiken nichtmehr mache, die ich bekommen habe (meine ich ernst!), werde von allen angeschnauzt, obwohl meien ucs höchstens drei wochen alt sind....wenn ihr mich, also mit ihr meine ich einige hier, die jetzt nicht namentlich erwähnt werden,...aus der jedipedia vergraulen wollt, dann habt ihr euch gescnitten...ich bin mit Leib und Seele Jedipedianer und bleibe es auch! Aber es sollte schon gerecht zu gehen....zum beispiel auch , dass meine artikel SOFORt gelöscht werden ohne nochmal die chance zu haben, sie z überarbeiten! Da du ein admin bist...würd ich mich über ienen ratschlag freuen...(jedoch nicht den sich aus der jedipeda zu verp***n^^-wie gesagt, da ich niemanden beleidgt habe, sondern nur meinung geäussert habe, habe ich das rech tweiter zu machen! Herzliche Grüße Darth Hate 16:01, 1. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Mit dem Finger auf andere Leute zu zeigen, ist immer ein schlechtes Argument. Modgamers wurde auch schon sehr oft auf seine Artikel hingewiesen. Fasse dir lieber an die eigene Nase und gestehe dir ein, dass deine Artikel niemals alle fertig werden, wenn du innerhalb einer Woche 20 Seiten mit einer UC-Vorlage erstellst. Du bist noch nicht so lange hier und schon zeichnet sich so ein Bild ab. Um zu verhindern, dass es Überhand nimmt, ist Bens rigorose Maßnahme meiner Meinung nach vollkommen gerechtfertigt. Du brichst dir keinen Zacken von der Krone, wenn du einen Artikel nach dem anderen erstellst. Das ist für alle Seiten die bessere Arbeitsweise, für dich, für die Eingangskontrolle der letzten Änderungen, für die Leser deiner Artikel und zuletzt auch für das Gesamtbild der Jedipedia. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 16:30, 1. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Lieber Anakin, ich habe es ja, falls du es überlesen hast, ja eingesehen und ich kann es ja auch verstehen und natürlich halte ich mich (jetzt^^) daran, ich wollte nur darauf hinweisen, dass meine Artikel sofort gelöscht wurden. und ich zeige nicht auf andere leute...ich wollte nur mnachfragen woran es liegt, dass meine sofort gelöscht werden...und da kam der gedanke: WEIL ICH NEU BIN auf...aber dass man nicht 4 oder 5 UCs machen soll ist MIR klar. Liebeb Grüße Darth Hate 16:44, 1. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::Darth Hate es ist schön, dass du dir so Mühe gibst und hier was beitragen willst und wenn eigene Artikel gelöscht werden, ist es immer ein schlechtes Gefühl. Du solltest nur die Ratschläge befolgen, die dir bereits gegeben wurden und dein bestes geben, dich zu verbessern. Vergraueln will dich mit Sicherheit keiner, dafür gibt es einfach zu selten, neue Benutzer, die tatsächlich was im Artikelraum beitragen. Denk einfach daran, dass kurze Sachen lieber in einem Zug erledigt werden sollten und nicht von Wookieepedia oder sonst wo abgeguckt werden darf. Und wir wissen auch, dass Benutzer, die schon lange hier sind, genauso ihre UC's vergessen und sie selbst nach Aufforderungen weder fertigstellen noch freigeben wollen. Daher werden gerade die Neuen mehr daraufhingewiesen, weil von denen immerhin eine Reaktion kommt. Jaina 18:30, 1. Apr. 2009 (CEST)